


METANOIA

by TASHA_11



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, OC, Original Character(s), Other, Stark - Freeform, Violence, alexhoghandersen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TASHA_11/pseuds/TASHA_11
Summary: "And my hands are not clean, maybe they never will be. But they can still carry you home when you're ready to sleep."metanoia(noun)change in one's way of life resulting from penitence or spiritual conversion.
Kudos: 3





	METANOIA

> **Chapter 1: Patience.**

  
He was so hungry. He could feel his stomach turning as he waited. This was taking too long. Anything. Please, he would take anything. He ignored the sound of his brothers and sisters eating behind him. Pieces of meat being shove in their faces; the hands disappearing only to reappear seconds later with another piece of food. Oh, please. Why must he wait so long? He's being such a good boy. Not whining like his siblings or scratching at the hand that feeds them. Black eyes never leaving the legs in front of him. If he moved a little bit forward, he could see his face. He wasn't even looking down at him! Yet, he didn't let his disappointment stop him from being a good boy as he waited. He knew that the reward would be far greater than the small pieces of food being give to his brothers and sisters. The sound of cutlery being place on plates was soon followed by eight pair of legs standing up. Chairs were move back and once everyone started walking away, his siblings ran from under the table and followed after the hands that fed them. Except the brown one who has been sitting silently for the whole meal. A head popped under the table and a proud smile appeared on his face.

"Good boy, Bear." 

Bear's tail started wagging, but he stayed seated. William Stark's hand beckoned for his direwolf to come out from under the table. Bear didn't hesitate to leap towards his master, his tongue hanging out form his mouth as he jumped around him, he knew what was coming. "Come on then." The two headed out of the Dining Hall and made their way to the kitchens. Servants were running around, cleaning and getting ready for the next day's breakfast. One of the cook's apprentices grinned when she saw them. With a bowl in her hand, Anya moved passed the busy servants, trying to get to William first before the cook did. It was no secret that the cook was very strict, not even letting the Stark children boss her around. Anya would gather the scraps from the cook in secret, always in anticipation of getting caught. She wasn't a very good liar, you see. 

"M'lord." William smiled at the girl, glad to see that she had a bigger bowl in her hands that she usually had. "Anya, thank you ever so much. I'm sure good ol' Bear here will enjoy it." Anya blushed as William took the bowl from her hands. "It's a pleasure, M'lord." William whistled for Bear to follow after him. Arriving at William's bedchambers, William opened the door and let Bear run in, heading straight to the corner of the room. Chuckling to himself, William put the bowl down and took a few steps back. Bear sat still, his eyes big as he stared at William, not daring to look at the food he so terribly craved. "Eat." Without hesitation, Bear dived into the bowl. 

"I see all that training paid off." Eddard Stark smiled from the doorway, his eyes on the little pup. "Took a while, but he's very smart. He learns quickly." William was proud of his direwolf. Out of all his siblings, Bear was the least interesting to look at. With only dark brown fur plainly covering his body, he stood out from the rest of his siblings. Probably not as much as his half-brother's pup. Jon's direwolf was plain white, but had blood red eyes that made him unique. William understands why his brothers and sister's didn't choose Bear. He'll admit that he was a little disappointed himself that he wasn't able to pick his wolf. His own fault. When the pups were found, William wasn't all interested in them. Robb, Bran, and Jon already took their pick before letting the other pups roam around Bran's room for their sisters and Rickon to come choose. It was only after a while when all his siblings were out with their new pets did Will's curiosity get the better of him. Bear was the only one left, and even though Will was a bit disappointed **_(having found the pup of Rickon's more interesting)_** he never came to regret having Bear. 

"He's very loyal to you." Will smiled at his father. Ned moved to sit down next to his son on the bed. "I know that your dreams lay elsewhere, but Margaery Tyrell is-," Will stood up from beside his father. He was getting tired of hearing about the plans that his parents have set out for him. "Give her to Robb then." Ned sighed as he stared at his eldest. The son closest to his heart. His first born. Just like his sister Arya, William always spoke his mind, no matter who he was speaking to or how much trouble his words would bring. His mother was always quick to remind him to hold his tongue, to know when to speak and when to keep quiet. William was someone Ned hoped would never meet the wrong people for he is capable to cause a war with a single sentence. "Robb is not my heir." Of course, Will knew that. He would trade places with Robb any day. The thought of having so much responsibility on his shoulders shuddered Will to the core. 

Long has he dreamed of leaving the North, the only place he has ever known. He wanted to see the Stormlands, Lannisport, and Dorne. He wanted to cross the Narrow Sea and travel through Pentos all the way to Qarth. He wanted to see the Isle of Elephants and the Bleeding Sea. He was not meant to stay in Winterfell. The world was calling him. He earned to answer it. "You might think now that you're incapable of seeing to our people. To sit at the table as everyone looks to you for answers, for solutions to problems that are not meant to be yours. But that day will come when you realize that you have no other choice but to pick up your head and face your responsibilities. We have all jobs to do." 

Will wanted to hate his father. He wanted to yell at him, ask why he's being force into this. Why does it have to be him? If he was a daughter instead of a son, then the heir would automatically fall to Robb, but what if he wanted it then? It wouldn't matter. Will glanced over at Bear, his whole face covered in blood as he chewed on a bone big enough to be his entire leg. Will was angry at his father now, but he will regret upsetting his father tomorrow, so Will kept quiet.

() () ()

The news of the Royal family coming to Winterfell was all everyone could talk about for weeks on end. A raven reached Winterfell early this morning, the King was close. William was growing annoyed at the chatter as he walked through the markets, Bear close behind him. Passing the baker's stall of fresh bread rolls and cakes, Will glanced over briefly seeing the baker and his daughter speaking to an older woman. The baker's daughter felt his gaze and glanced over at him, her pale cheeks burned red as she looked away. Will smirked to himself and continued on his walk. The baker's daughter was a familiar face to him, once being the cause of a fight between him and Theon Greyjoy. Of course, it was all meaningless when the two of them found her in Robb's arms. Neither of the three ever spoke to her again for all the trouble she caused, well, not before Will gave her one last night to remember.

Theon Greyjoy, the ward of Eddard Stark, beckoned William to come over to him where he leaned against a pole close to the stables. "What do you want, Greyjoy?" Will felt Bear bump into his leg when he came to a stand still, Bear clearly not having payed attention to what was happening around him. Theon Greyjoy is the last son of Balon Greyjoy, the man who tried to rebel against the Iron Throne unsuccessfully doing so. Theon was taken by Eddard Stark as a ward and has become part of the Stark family very quickly. He is often seen with Robb or William, seeking both their companies and approvals. Lady Catelyn blamed the Greyjoy ward for her sons shenanigans, yet, she failed to remember that her two eldest were somewhat always in trouble long before Theon was introduced to their family.   
"Your Lady mother is sending us to Tommy." Will felt his eyes widening a bit before he let out a groan, startling his direwolf. "I honestly don't think that's necessary." Theon laughed at his friend's discomfort. "Well, maybe for Jon. And you," Theon raised his eyebrow, "but I'm fine." 

His argument fell to deaf ears as he soon found himself running his hand through his shorter hair. His sides were freshly shaved and the top of his hair were a lot shorter, no longer reaching his shoulders. His only request was that it would be left long enough to be tied at the back. It was Robb who told Tommy to shave the sides of his head, ignoring the murderous look on his older brother's face when Tommy did as ordered before Will could protest. 

"Why's your mother so dead set on us getting pretty for the King?" Will dropped his hand from his hair and stared at his half-brother. Jon was as against cutting his hair as Will was. He did not want to be here. "It's for the Queen, I bet." Theon said from beside Will, leaning against a pole. "I heard she's a sleek bit of mink." Will chuckled at his friend, shaking his head. "I hear the Prince is a right royal prick." Robb retorted as Tommy finished off shaving his face. "Think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick." Theon shook his head in envy. Will rolled his eyes as Tommy patted Robb's shoulder, finished with him.

"Go on, Tommy. Shear him good." Robb slapped Jon's arm, Jon slumped on the chair, a frown on his face. Will laughed at his face, even if he shares the same dislike. "He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair." Jon grimaced as Tommy grabbed a handful of hair and began cutting. Pieces of his dark curly hair fell on the ground beside Will and Robbs. Will grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, grabbing the rest of his things before patting Robb on the shoulder, "I'm off then." 

() () ()

  
William liked to believe he was a patient man. He once listened to Arya rambling about how much she hated Sansa for four hours, repeating many sentences over and over again. He begged his father once for the black horse that was seen gazing outside of the walls, a wild thing that scare easily. His father told him that if he was able to tame the wild animal, then it would be his. And so, after a month of spending his time, day and night, working hard to tame the horse that would run away every time William was even seen by it, William was finally able to get it into the stables. It took him even longer to be able to ride it for the first time, but after all his time spend on the horse that was deemed not worth it, William now had a gorgeous black horse that even a child could ride. 

William liked to believe he was a patient man. He wasn't. Sighs would leave his mouth as Arya ranted on about Sansa, the same thing over and over again, he would egg her on to finish up and leave him alone. He spend the first month kicking at rocks whenever the horse ran away, shouting at Robb to leave him alone and that he was capable of doing it on his own. Every night, William would walk into the Great Hall, covered in mud, yelling that he gives up on the useless animal, only to go back to him every morning. 

Standing next to his father now, William sighed for the fourth time before Robb let out a groan. "Would you shut up, Will?!" Robb's neck was red as he stopped himself from shaking his brother by his shoulders, his clenched fists dropping to his sides. Jon sniggered behind the two, being the only one who caught William's face that he send his brother. "Boys." Ned shushed his sons. "Where's Arya?" Lady Catelyn asked from beside her husband, glancing around for her youngest daughter. "Sansa, where's your sister?" Sansa only shrugged, not caring if her sister was missing the arrival of the King. William's left thumb tapped against his tight as a sigh left his lips. He could feel his brother beside him sending him a sharp glare. William let out a soft laugh at his brother's irritation at him. 

"Hey, hey, hey." Ned grabbed the little boy running passed the Stark family wearing a helmet that was too big for him, almost covering his eyes. "What are you doing with this?" Taking the helmet off, Arya's big eyes stared up at her father. "Get in line." He mumbled to her, amusement on his face. William chuckled softly causing Arya to shove him in his stomach. "Oof." William teased her, patting his stomach. A loud horn was blown, causing everyone to stand straight, all eyes on the keep entrance. King Robert Baratheon's house sigil was a stag grazing on the field. His Queen wife was of house Lannister, their sigil is a lion. Lannisters were some of the dangerous people in Westeros, Tywin Lannister was a very rich man and was feared by many. After helping Robert defeat the Targaryens in Robert's Rebellion, Tywin's daughter was arranged to marry the new King of the Seven Kingdoms. All name Lannister should be stripped from her, but it came to no surprise to William when the Lannister flag was carried among the Baratheon stag. 

There were hundreds of men arriving in the keep and William felt his core tightening as he glanced around. How were they suppose to feed them all? William glanced at his parents, but neither looked worried as they stared at the wheelhouse stopping in front of them. A horse with a large man blocked the view of the wheelhouse. Servants ran over and placed a step next to the horse, helping the fat man down. Everyone in the keep knelt down, William's eyes roaming the ground as he waited to stand up again. He was frowning. Ned was the first to stand up, followed by his wife and then everyone else. King Robert kept a harsh gaze on his father, "You've gotten fat." 

_What?_

William frowned, glancing between his father and the King. Ned didn't say anything except glance at the King's fat stomach. The two men burst out laughing, embracing each other. William glanced to Robb beside him. Robb look amused, but William was disappointed. This was the Stag King? The stories told William of a tall, strong man who swung his hammer around, fearing no dragon as he fought for the freedom of the love. William saw no such man as he stared at the fat King making his way to stand before him. "William Stark." Robert gave the boy a glance from head to toe, sending Ned a look. "It is as if Brandon Stark was standing before me." It wasn't the first time William was compared to his father's late older brother. The King moved on to his siblings as Queen Cersei walked towards them. William missed her and her children getting out of the wheelhouse. He glanced around to see the so called Prince Joffrey. 

_Ah_ , there he was. Sitting on his horse with a smug look on his face. William tried to control himself from grimacing and instead glanced at Robb, only to find him glaring at the Prince. William frowned and turned back to the yellow-haired prick. He was staring at them. No, he was staring at Sansa. And her soft eyes were gazing back at him, a dreamy look on her face. William's face dropped. "Ned, take me to the crypt." Robert stood on the side, ready to leave. William was relieved, happy for everyone to depart. "We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." Cersei tried to reason with her husband, her hands folded on front of her. Robert barely glanced at her before nodded at Ned, the two men leaving the keep. 

"Where's the Imp?" Arya mumbled a bit louder than she expected for the Queen gave her a look. William was waiting for the Queen to say something, but she only turned and left. William let out a sigh and glanced at his mother. Catelyn give her son a small smile that simply said, _'that went well,'_. William moved to take Rickon from her. "See to it that everyone is dressed and ready for the feast, my son." William nodded, wrapping a hand around Rickon's small body, his arms going around William's neck. William moved over to Sansa and with a hand on her shoulder, turned her around. He started pushing her forward, ignoring her protests. He didn't want the Prick Prince's eyes on her any longer. 

* * *

My first published story!

Please be kind and feel free to leave feedback!

English is not my native language.

(William Stark is portrayed by Alex Hogh Andersen)

I'd like to update as frequently as possible as my studies take up most of my time. 

xxx


End file.
